Revenge is a Dish Best Served,  Boogie Style
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: After the movie Jack takes advantage of the fact Boogie is afraid of everything. So he begins playing pranks on him and just scaring the living snot out him. And eventuly Boogie gets fed up and wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own. "Lou."

Clad:Review and get free cookies, and fish, lots of fish.

Chapter 1

Jack entered the bar, growling at the monsters angrily. He sat on a stool and began reading the newspaper. Behind the counter was a purplish grey cyclops stinking up the place. "Hey, Jack! The usual? Or can I interest you in..." Lou started but was interrupted.

"You can interest me in a way out of this dump! I WANT OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME? OUT! I never want to see coal again. I never want to see you ugly monsters again. I hate this place!" Jack yelled angry beyond reason.

Lou stared, eyes widened, "Hey, were not ugly," he glared and started growling. He was joined in by more of the monsters, the big, scary, odd looking monsters.

The room got very small for the prankster as they neared him. "Uh...I didn't mean you guys. I meant the other ugly monsters," Jack laughed nervously grinning. This seemed to satisfy the monsters and they went back to drinking and being stupid. Jack sighed in relief. "Lou, I'm looking for a new home. Mine got replaced by a nacho stand. Any suggestions?" he asked and sneakily took a guys wallet.

"Yeah get a better life," Lou said rudely glaring at him.

Jack growled, "It's too late for that you moron. I need a new home, but I can't find anything. You can help your best customer out," he said grinning.

Lou started laughing loudly. Jack stared in confusion. Lou kept on laughing and Jack joined in. Lou growled, "You steal the money from the customers. In fact I was about to ban you," he glared grabbing Jack by his collar.

"Ban me? You can't do that," Jack protested.

"I just did," Lou smirked tossing him outside into a mud pile and slamming the door.

Jack growled wiping the mud off his face, "Ungrateful lout. I loaned him ten dollars. Or did I steal ten dollars? Oh well," he sighed and started walking down the road. The wind blew a newspaper in his face. "Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" he complained and noticed the Boogie Mans picture. "Says here that Fred Fred Burger replaced his house with a frozen yogurt stand. Hmm. I can sympathize with that. Hmm he's also afraid of everything and is now living in a three room apartment. Afraid of everything huh? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Jack laughed insanely. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA"! he kept on laughing, passerbys stared. "AHAHAHAHA! What are you looking at?" he glared at the passerbys

The kids stared eyes widened. "GET LOST!" he ordered, rudely. The kids ran off screaming.

"Yeesh, no privacy. Now time to have fun with a certain Boogie man," Jack chuckled and walked off to the Apartment Center.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Whee, two reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. "I own "Becky." I don't ow "Ralph," MadeUpFigment does. "The Tell Tale Heart'" belongs to Edgar Allen Poe.

Chapter 2 

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" Boogie screamed clinging onto his pillow in fear. A loud ringing noise was now buzzing in his head.

"Dude, it's just a doorbell," a violet furred cat alien named Becky said while reading 'The Hell Male Fart' on the couch.

Boogie took a deep breath trying to relax. "Can doorbells eat me?" he asked fearfully.

Becky gave him a look, "Uh...no. Not that I know of," she answered trying to read her book.

Boogie eyes shifted. "What if there's a bear at the door?" his eyes widened.

"Then they'll be one less Boogie," Becky smirked putting the book down.

Boogie hyperventilation sucked on his thumb almost crying in fear.

Becky sighed. "There are no bears in the Underworld," she said getting annoyed.

"Oh. That's good," he sighed relieved.

"Just big giant monsters," she grinned. Boogie screamed and jumped onto the chandelier not wanting to come down anytime soon. "Oh. This is the fifth time this week you big chicken," Becky stared at him in wonderment.

"If only he would stay up there," a boogie with long pointy ears, no lips showing his gums, teeth thin and long that looked like twigs, and multiple pajamas that were stitched together in a odd and colorful pattern, and arms, and legs longer than his own body and anyone else named Ralph said rudely.

Becky frowned and flew up to Boogie. "Mr. Boogie Man, relax and get the door. You're not going to get eaten," she said trying to calm him down.

"H--h-ho-how do-y-you know?" Boogie stuttered holding onto the chandelier tightly.

"Because it would have already happened," she answered.

"WAHHHH!" he started bawling and tears of fear rolled down his cheeks.

"But- but.-but. What did I say?" Becky stared most confused and bewildered.

"The wrong thing, Becky Lady," Ralph smirked at the terrified Boogie.

The doorbell rang again and the guy outside was becoming very annoyed. "Answer the door man," Becky ordered, annoyed and pulled Boogie leg trying to get him to let go. "You're supposed to be the scariest being alive. Pull yourself together and stop being so annoying," she griped and the chandelier broke causing her and Boogie to fall down with the chandelier on top of them.

The doorbell rang again. "SOMEONE ANSWER THE DOOR! Yeesh," Jack ordered impatiently.

"You heard the screaming dude," Becky pushed the chandelier off. "Answer the dang door," she ordered annoyed.

Boogie walked to the door slowly, slowly, slowly, "Two hundred years later," Ralph said.

"He just needs a boost in the right direction," Becky blew fire at Boogie torso.

"YOWWW!" Boogie cried in pain slamming into the door.

Ralph started laughing cruelly at his so called 'friend.' Becky whacked Ralph with her book and dumped lemonade on Boogies torso. Ralph growled glaring at her spitefully.

The doorbell rang again. Boogie catching his breath started unlocking the locks. After ten minutes he opened the door. "It's about time," Jack griped annoyed. Boogie slammed the door. Jack stared and rang the doorbell again. Boogie started putting the locks back on.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't believe you man. How can you be so skittish?" Becky asked annoyed pulling Boogie away from the door. She began unlocking the locks. Boogie watched fearfully while biting his nails trying to calm down to no prevail. "Can I help you?" she asked Jack.

"Yes," Jack sighed annoyed. "My house was demolished. Can I stay here?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. I don't really care," Becky walked back to the couch.

Jack walked in whistling, he spotted Boogie. "Hi, I'm Jack," he greeted.

"B-B-Boogie. Ni-nice- to m-meet you," Boogie stuttered hoping the guy wouldn't hurt or eat him or brought any bears along.

Jack grinned wide at Boogie. "Sorry to hear about what happened. That Reaper can be really annoying," he said.

"REAPER?! WHERE?!" Boogie ran off to his room.

Jack stared. "Well this is going to be easier than I thought," he chuckled walking off to find a room.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "Ralph," MadeUpFigment does. I own "Becky, and Clad." 

Chapter 3

Jack entered a room and started putting his things on the drawer. "Sorry squash-head, This is my room. You get the couch," a blue furred dog mutant with a beaver tail, and duck feet named Clad said rudely.

"Says who?!? Get lost kid!" Jack growled annoyed getting ready to whack him with his sack.

"Clad! Get out! If I told you once I've told you a thousand times," Becky walked in growling, grabbed Clad and dragged him to the front door, "You don't live with me anymore. I'm dead. You're not. So get lost!" she ordered annoyed and thew him outside.

"I want to stay! I want to play! I want to play with ugly man, scary man, and squash-head man," Clad pouted jumping up and down.

Jack glared at Clad. "Call me that again, and I'll kill you," he seethed.

"NO! Then he'll never go away!" Becky closed the door and put the locks on.

Jack blinked, grumbled, and walked to the bedroom again. "Hi, squash-head," Clad waved grinning.

Jack eyes widened in surprise then he growled not wanting to deal with idiots. "Didn't that fuzzball tell ya to hit the road? GET OUT!" he roared ticked.

"Aww, but I want to play with you!" Clad walked over and lit his torso o n fire

"YAHHH! HOT! SPICY HOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!??" he yelped taking the lighter away and running out of the room. He ran into a bathroom and hopped into the tub of water. "Ahh," he sighed in relief.

Boogie was seen standing by wearing a swim cap. "AHHHHH! Don't eat my brains!" he pleaded.

Jack stared. "Now why would I want to do that?" he walked out of the tub.

"Great. Now I have to get sanitizer," Boogie grumbled walking off and closed the door.

"Nuts. Everyone here is nuts," Jack complained.

A bunch of little nuts appeared dancing. "Nuts, nuts, we are the nuts, and no one is nuttier than us. Nuts, nuts, we have small butts," they shook their buts. "Nuts, nuts, nuts," they sang.

Jack grinned evilly at the nuts. "I think it's time I lightened up your performance," he chuckled taking ou a lighter and he set the nuts on fire. The fire began to spread. "Uh oh! Not good!" he ran to the door and started pulling on it, too bad it was locked. "YAH! SOMEONE OUT THERE OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!" he ordered panicking watching the fire near him.

"The key is missing pumpkin man," Ralph said.

"YAHHHHHH! HOT! IT BURNS!" Jack cried out in pain.

"Cool someones burning. I want to see," Becky walked over. The bathroom disenigrated a pile of clothes and flesh could be seen along with a hat. "Dude, that's just nasty," she stared. Bones appeared and the flesh went on the bones along with the clothes and a pumpkin. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! Do it again!" Becky cheered.

Jack growled at her. "Stay away from me kid if you know what's good for ya," he threatened.

"But I don't," Becky joked.

Jack glared taking a knife out of his pocket. Boogie walked over and sprayed him with the disinfectant. "YAH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" he complained in pain getting really tired of being in pain.

"Boogie, that wasn't very nice," Becky scolded.

"He wants to eat my brains I tell ya but I'm a step ahead," Boogie said walking to were the bathroom was taking out a newspaper and going.

Becky takes a picture. "This is going on the web. Heh heh," she chuckled walking to the couch.

"Can I have one for free Becky lady?" Ralph asked walking over.

Jack winced and glared at his roommates in spite. "Well thanks for the warm welcome. If you need me I'll be working on how to make everyone miserable," he grumbled walking to his room.

"That's great Glad you'll be enjoying yourself," Becky called.

"Oh I well soon enough," Jack said, closing his door.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't' own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "Ralph," MadeUpFigment does. I own "Becky, and Clad."

Chapter 4

Boogie walked out of his broken bathroom eyeing the area for brain eating pumpkin guys. "Phew, he's not here," he sighed in relief.

Jack taps Boogie on the shoulder. "YAH!" Boogie screamed and ran into a wall kersplat.

"I didn't even do anything," Jack stared at Boogie disgusted at how skittish he was acting.

"I KNEW IT!" Boogie declared standing up. "You want to eat my brains," he accused glaring angrily.

"What? No! Gross. I don't know where they've been and I doubt you have any," Jack joked cruelly.

"Yeah that's true. HEY!" Boogie glared and stomped off.

"Heh touche," Jack chuckled to himself and walked to the kitchen. Becky followed him with a camera. Jack walked to the oven that had a pot of cold soup on it. He poured itching powder into the soup laughing.

"Aww, what a waste of soup," Becky complained watching.

"Hmm? Anyone there?" Jack asked a slight growl in his voice. He eyed the area.

Becky waved. "Uh...you don't see me. Continue with your work," she said sheepishly and ran off.

Jack stared in annoyance and began whistling to himself to relax. After calming down and making sure their were no spies he put cement on the kitchen chair. Chucking happily he walked back to the living-room whistling "I've Been Working on the Railroad. "That was too easy and the best part is no one saw me," he said quite pleased.

"I saw what you did to past the time away and I'm gonna sell the film on Sneebay," Becky sang grinning.

"The obituary will have a lovely story about the fuzzball that died twice," Jack growled eye twitching.

"You need to chill out dude," Becky eyes widened and she handed him the camera and walked off.

"Ugh rotten little kid. Gonna ruin this gig," Jack grumbled smashing the camera.

"That's what's you're going to do to my brains!" Boogie screamed and whacked Jacks head until it was mush. "AHH! HEADLESS GUY! HEADLESS GUY!" Boogie shrieked in fear running around in circles.

"Boogie man, well you shut up?" Ralph asked glaring at his 'friend' in annoyance.

"THAT GUY WANTS TO EAT ME BRAINS! And he's headless!" Boogie curled into a ball sucking on his thumb.

Jack was very ticked off. He flayed his arms and pointed to his neck trying to say get me a new head you morons.

Clad walked in and placed a squash on Jack. "Heh squash-head," he grinned.

"Argh, I hate squash and it's unleveled," Jack complained aggravated. He glared at Boogie growling fist clenched. "You better have a good reason why I shouldn't kill you," he growled angry.

"It's a kid show," Boogie yelped and he scurried away.

"Sad, have you ever seen a sadder sight?" Becky asked watching Boogie in pity.

"Only since the day I met him," Ralph answered cruelly.

Becky glares and kicks him in the shin.

"OW! I don't like you," Ralph growled holding his shin and wincing.

"And I don't like jerks," Becky glared at him and walked off.

Ralph growled and limped over to the couch took out a newspaper and started reading about Fred Fred Burger destroying houses for Nacho and Frozen Yogurt stands.

REVIEW!  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "Ralph," Madeupfigment does. I own "Becky and Clad."

Chapter 5

"Dinners ready, dummy-head," Clad told Ralph grinning insanely.

Ralph glared, "If your friend is cooking I think I'll pass Clad man. That girl can't cook for her afterlife," he said rudely going back to reading the news.

Clad said nothing and stood there, staring. And staring, and staring... Eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

Ralph grumbled, put the newspaper down and walkedto the kitchen.

Boogie checked for things that could eat his brain like pumpkin heads and bears. He tiptoed into the kitchen and slowly sat on a chair finding it to feel very wet and slippery. "Ugh! Gross! It's eating my butt!" he shouted.

"Nothings eating your butt," Jack rolled his eyes and sat down snickering at Boogies misfortune.

Ralph groaned and stared at a clock to pass the time. Two hours later. "Where the heck is our food?!" he growled impatiently. Jack was snoring loudly and Boogie was taping the table, very bored apperently.

"I made biscuits!" Becky appeared with a tray of blackened goopy mush that moaned.

"IT WILL EAT MY BRAINS!" Boogie yelped in fear.

"Will not!" Becky protested.

"It probably will, hopefully," Ralph smirked. For all he knows, the goop that was supposed to be biscuits might actully  
eat someone.

"WILL NOT!" Becky growled as she dumped the 'food' on Ralph head then stormed off.

"Grr, that's the fifth time this week," Ralph grumbled and walked off to take a shower.

Boogie stared deciding to leave too only his butt was stuck to the chair. "Ow, ow! Hey! What gives!? HELP! THE CHAIR IS ATTACKING MY TORSO!" he wailed.

Jack laughed cruelly at Boogie. Boogie ran around flaying his arms, flinging the chair off of him and he bumped into the fridge. "Food! Need food," he opened the fridge and it was full of fish-heads. "AH! HEADS OF MEAT! WAH!" Boogie went into a fetal position sucking on his thumb and hugging a teddy bear that came out of no where.

Jack was laughing hysterically rolling around on the floor.

"That's just dinner," Clad said walking in and taking a fish-head out of the fridge.

Boogie tried calming down. "BOO!" Jack yelled at Boogie causing him to start crying. "You are so pathetic I don't even have to try," Jack said cruelly and he walked off, quite satisfied.

Boogie sitting in a fetal position, "Jerk," he mumbled panting. After calming down he walked to the living-room and slumped on the couch. "Maybe TV will make me feel better," he said to himself turning the TV on.

"Or a movie," Jack suggested putting a video in the VCR.

"What's it called Squash-head?" Clad asked sitting on a bean chair with a bucket full of fish-heads.

"Don't call me that!" Jack growled. "Deaths of Many," he answered simply.

"Ugh, sounds revolting," Becky sat on the couch next to Boogie.

"S-sounds scary," Boogie started biting his nails.

Jack just snickered and turned off the lights. "OUCH!" Ralph tripped over something. "Must have been the duck," he mumbled and walked over.

"Duck?" Becky and Jack gave Ralph a questioning look.

"Oh no," Boogie groaned, knowing exactly where this is going.

"That blasted duck wont leave me alone!" Ralph complained eyes scanning the area for the duck.

"What duck?" Becky and Jack asked. They were started to get a little weirded out by the behemoth.

"There is no duck. He imagined it ever since the first grade and won't shut-up about it," Boogie grumbled in a annoyed way. Evidently, his timid personality wasn't present due to being irritated at the moment.

"There is too a duck!" Ralph exclaimed as he glared at Boogie.

"Dang, and I thought I was crazy," Jack half joked.

"We're all crazy!" Becky laughed. Though, this is more then likely true.

"CRAZY!" Clad laughed throwing fish-heads everywhere.

"Hey! Quit it! I don't like fish," Boogie pouted.

Jack dumps fish-heads down Boogies turtleneck. "MY FISH!" Clad pouted.

"AH! GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT!" Boogie wailed, the slimey heads weren't too comfortable apperently.

"My poor fish," Clad sulked.

"Weren't we gonna watch a movie?" Becky asked, bored.

"Who cares?" Jack asked, filming Boogie. Becky kicks Jack in the shin. "YOTCH! What is wrong with you!?" he glared in hatred, holding his shin.

"Neh. A lot of things. Things you'll never know," Becky answered sitting back on the couch.

"MY FISH!" Clad wailed.

"No one cares about your fish Clad man," Ralph said, now sitting on the floor.

Clad laying on his bean bag went into a slump.

Boogie had manged to get the fish out and he sat on the couch.

Jack pressed play on the VCR.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

IB:It's been over a a year since an update.

Clad:So were sorry too tell you that after this chapter were leaving the story for good...Nah just kidding.

IB:Review and get free Jack and Boogie plushies

Disclaimer:Boogie and Jack belong too Maxwell Atoms. Ralph belongs to MadeupFigment. I own Becky and Clad.

Chapter 6

There was a big smiley face on the TV, it grinned. "Warning! Warning! The movie you are about to see is very scary, that those of you easily skittish..." A picture of Boogie rocking back and forth while hugging a teddy bear was seen.

Boogie eyes widened in shock.

"Afraid of everything..." Another picture showed Boogie crying at the sight of a butterfly.

Boogie growled angrily.

"And look like a walking pickle..." A picture of a pickle was seen laughing at Boogie.

Boogie twitched, about to lose it..

"Should leave before they pee their pants. This means you Boogie." the anouncer voice sneered.

Ralph and Jack started laughing hysterically.

Boogie had lost it. His sanity was shreded into itty bitty pieces. He started beating the walls, breaking his things, and howling like a mad dog.

"Woah," Becky took a picture.

Booie growled, grabbed a lamp and threw it at her.

"Ack!" she ducked. "Yeesh, you don't have to be a jerk and throw childish tantrums," she scolded, though looked a wee bit frightened of him.

Boogie glared, trying to calm down, and his anger slowly turned to depression. "How did they...whoever they are...get those pictures?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Who knows? Wasn't me," Becky lied, and walked off.

Boogie merely raised an eyebrow and sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"My fish! My fish are gone, I'm so sad. My fishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh areeeeeeeeee goneeeeeeeeeeee!" Clad sang way off key.

Jack stopped laughing and boped him in the head. "Knock it off!" he growled.

"MEANY!" Clad pounded on Jacks head till it was mush.

Jack stomped the floor in anger, and began strangling Clad.

Ralph stared, amused, and freaked out.

Boogie smirked at the scene.

Jack squeezed harder on Clads throat.

Clad just grinned as face turned a dark blue.

Ralph frowned. As much as he disliked the annoying fish boy he didn't want him dead. "Um Jack man.."

Not having a head Jack couldn't hear him so he just kept on strangling the nusience.

Ralph tried pulling the young mutant boy away from the crazy headless man with little success. "Ugh! Boogie man, help me," He pleaded.

"Why? What's in it for me? That boy is worst than Billy..If he dies though that rotten Reaper will appear.." Boogie started too help pull.

Eventually the two boogies were able to get Clad free...but it was too late. A knock was heard on the door. It got louder and louder, and louder! "Whatever you do..Don't open that door," Boogie said not wanting to face his old foe...

Ralph not liking Boogie opened the door..and at the door was...Not the Grim Reaper! "AHHH! IT'S HORRIBLE! Worst than Grim! AHHHHHHH!" Boogie yelled.

IB:Guess who it is..

Clad:Get it right and win a special prize.


End file.
